


New Contact

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Percival doesn't really see the point of pet names. That's about to change.





	New Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie (HoneyBeeBritt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/gifts).

> Today's prompt was "pet names"
> 
> And I decided to revisit another verse of mine because why not :D

Unlike his partners, Richard isn't one for pet names. To him, it's not about what you say, but how you say it. There is a universe of meaning held between the syllables of their names he only now has started to explore.

That is not to say he doesn't like it when they call him by a term of endearment. Eggsy's many 'luvs' and 'babes' never ceases to fill him with a quiet joy that feels like it could probably fuel him for days while Harry's grateful 'dears' and 'darlings' always warm him to his core with smug pride at having earned them.

Which makes him wonders sometimes if he's being selfish by only ever calling his lovers by their given names. If he is depriving them of something somehow.

It's why when Merlin hands him a new phone after his last one was destroyed during the terrible mission he almost got himself exploded on, he changes their contact name to something a little different.

That and he's a bit high on painkillers. Sure he didn't actually got blown up, but he still got hurt enough that the next thing he remembers after the explosion is waking up in Kingsman's infirmary, Roxy and Harry in the chairs next to his bed.

Harry's the one who noticed he was awake first, but he leaves him with Roxy not long afterward to let Eggsy knows that Richard is fine. Or so he said, but Richard isn't a spy for nothing. It was pretty easy to see he also wanted to give him time alone with his daughter.

It's exactly what Richard had needed at the time. It's the reason why his contact name now reads _ My Hart_. It's cheesy pun yes, but it doesn't make it any less true.

Harry might say he's not very good at relationships and yet, he always seems to know just the right thing to do.

Eggsy's is more conventional. A simple _ Dearest_.

Except there isn't anything simple about it.

Eggsy is _ the _ most dear to him. Except for Roxy of course, but she'll always be in a category of her own so she doesn't count.

He doesn't think there is anything he wouldn't do for him if Eggsy were to ask him. Not that Eggsy would ever ask for something that goes beyond picking up some milk on the way home or something. And it's precisely because of that that Richard would move heaven and hell for him.

Look at the new names in the contact, he thinks maybe he understands why Harry and Eggsy uses endearments so much. It's not just for the one he's saying them for. It's also to remind themselves what the people in their lives mean to them.

With that little epiphany, he decides to change one last name in his contact list.

_ Sweetheart_.

It's what James used to call Roxy and it's a shame that no one called her that since he died.

Well, that's about to change. He makes a vow of it before the drugs coursing through his veins make him fall asleep again.


End file.
